


Roser er røde...

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [10]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ikke rettet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0





	Roser er røde...

Solens stråler stod ind gennem vinduet, som stod åben selv om det stadig var vinter, og lyste hele værelset op. Det var et nyt vindue, i en ny del af huset, der kun lige var blevet bygget for et par måneder siden. Robin havde lavet både et køkken og et nyt soveværelse, hvilket tog overraskende kort tid. Kun et par dage efter hun havde fået opgaven, var huset allerede helt klar. 

Lucy havde kun boet i Stardew Valley i lidt over et år, men det føltes som om hun altid havde været en del af det lille samfund, der havde taget så godt imod hende. Dyrene, der blev inde i deres bygninger nu når det var vinter, fik hende altid til at føle sig godt tilpas. Specielt en helt særlig kylling.

Den hed Charlie 2. og var meget anderledes end de andre dyr. Den var blå. Shane fortalte hende engang at han havde fundet en måde, hvor man kunne få blå kyllinger, i stedet for de normale hvide eller brune kyllinger. Kun et par dage efter han havde fortalt hende det, fik hun et brev i postkassen om at hun skulle komme og besøge ham ved Marnie’s gård.

Hun gik lige efter hun var blevet færdig med pligterne for den dag, og så snart hun kom omkring hjørnet ved gården så hun Shane stå udenfor og kigge efter hende. Han smilede, hvilket var sjældent for ham, og skyndte hende ind i kyllingernes lille del af huset. Hun nåede ikke engang at gå ind af døren før han spurgte hvad hun syntes.

Inde midt i rummet var der en rede, hvor Charlie lå i. Men ved siden af Charlie var der to små blå kyllinger. Lucy var blevet så overrasket at hun krammede Shane af bare glæde, med da hun tænkte over hvad hun lige havde gjort skyndte hun sig at give slip på ham.

Shane rødmede helt, hvilket kun fik Lucy til at grine, og han skyndte sig at kigge ned i jorden. Han fortalte at han ville give den ene lille kylling til hende, nu når de var blevet så gode venner, men noget i hende sagde at det ikke var den eneste grund. 

Efter hun tog den hjem og navngav den, Charlie 2., introducerede hun den lille kylling til de andre, og gik tilbage til sit hus. Den næste morgen var hun lidt overrasket over at se Shane stå foran hendes dør. Det var ikke blevet koldt dengang, så han havde stadig bare sine shorts og en hættetrøje på. Ikke at han havde noget andet tøj på om vinteren, men det var mere normalt at have sådan noget på om efteråret. 

Han undskyldning for besøget var at han lige ville kigge til den lille nye kylling. Da Lucy fortalte ham at hun kaldte ham Charlie 2. grinede han lidt. Det var ikke meget, men det var nok til at sende sommerfugle helt ned til hendes mave. 

Besøgene blev ved, og næsten hver dag kom han forbi for at “besøge kyllingerne”. Da det blev vinter begyndte hun at lave kaffe til dem, og en af dagene havde hun endda lavet nogle småkager. Efter noget tid glemte Shane næsten at sige hej til kyllingerne når han kom på besøg, i stedet sad de bare inde i Lucys stue og drak kaffe, og snakkede. I vinteren tændte de også ildstedet, og nogle gange sad de bare i hinandens selskab og kiggede ind i ilden. Det føltes ikke længere underligt at sidde i stilhed, så nogle gange, når det var en dårlig dag for Shane, sagde de ikke noget når han kom over. De var der bare sammen, og nød hinandens selskab. 

Den dag, hvor vinden fik hende til at fryse, og hvor solstrålerne vækkede hende om morgenen havde hun ikke noget kaffe. De havde sammen brugt det hele, og det eneste hun havde tilbage fra sin høst i sommers var et par kaffebønner, som hun ville plante igen til foråret. Hun ville blive nødt til at købe noget kaffe fra enten Pierre’s købmand eller fra salonen, hvis den var åben når hun skulle købe det. 

Lige efter hun havde taget tøj på, og børstet sine tænder, var der nogen, der bankede på døren. Hun skyndte sig at gå derhen og åbnede døren. Udenfor stod Shane. Han havde stadig de samme shorts på, men den sidste måned havde han taget en stor jakke på for at undgå at fryse for meget. 

Det var koldt, og solen var næsten halvvejs over himlen, da hun endelig fik overbevidst ham til at gå en tur. Hun skulle købe nogle ting ved Pierre’s og Shane ville købe nogle ting til Marnie. Mens de gik begyndte vinden at blive mere og mere bidende, og de begyndte at gå tættere på hinanden for varme. Da de endelig nåede til torvet gik de næsten helt op og ned af hindanden.

Klokken signalerede om deres ankomst da de gik ind af døren. Shane mumlede noget, og gik hen i det bagerste hjørne af butikken, for at kigge på et eller andet, mens Lucy gik op til Pierre og købte hvad hun havde brug for. 

Efter hun pakkede kaffen, og det ene lille træ hun havde købt, ned i sin taske, kiggede Lucy hen imod stedet, hvor Shane havde stået. Han var der ikke længere, og Lucy blev en smule skuffet, men hun bed det i sig. Det var trods alt ikke det samme som de var vant til, men hun havde alligevel troet at han ville blive. 

Solens stråler stod direkte i hendes øjne da hun gik ud af butikken, hvilket betød at aftenen var tæt på. Hun skulle lige til at begynde på den lange gåtur hjem til sin gård, da hun så Shane lige ved siden af butikken. Han stod og kiggede ned i jorden, men da hun gik hen til ham kiggede han op. 

Hans hænder var bag hans ryg, og da han tog dem frem holdt han en buket roser. Lucy var meget overrasket, og kunne ikke finde på noget at sige indtil Shane næsten pressede dem mod hende. 

Han mumlede noget om valentinsdag, eller noget i den stil, og i næste øjeblik havde han vendt sig rundt og skyndt sig hjemad. Hun nåede overhovedet ikke at sige noget før han allerede var væk, men hun ville huske på at give ham noget af samme værdi så snart hun kom hjem. 

Roserne endte i en vase på hendes skrivebord, og hun kiggede på dem hver gang hun satte sig ved bordet. De var røde og friske, men efter noget tid begyndte de at se dårlige ud. Da det skete hang hun dem op i loftet, for at tørre dem. Shane kommenterede på det nogle gange når han kom på besøg, men hun ville ikke fortælle ham om hvad de skulle bruges til.

Det var forår før han fandt ud af hvad de skulle bruges til, og det var endda på hans fødselsdag. Da hun rakte en rose-duftende parfume, der hed “Lovely Shane”. Den farve var næsten ligeså rød som hans ansigt.


End file.
